


Az esernyőm alatt (Hungarian translation)

by thekeyholder



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:06:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4085998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekeyholder/pseuds/thekeyholder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do people honestly have rainbow umbrellas?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Az esernyőm alatt (Hungarian translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [easilyerased](https://archiveofourown.org/users/easilyerased/gifts).
  * A translation of [Under My Umbrella](https://archiveofourown.org/works/955623) by [easilyerased](https://archiveofourown.org/users/easilyerased/pseuds/easilyerased). 



> First of all, million thanks to easilyerased for letting me to the translate her fic. Secondly, the person who said that translating is like re-writing was SO right. Otherwise I can't explain the fact that I had to look up every other word in the dictionary. xD And trying to come up with the closest thing when a particular expression doesn't exist in the target language. Or, you know, maybe I just suck. Nevertheless, this was fun! I know no one understand this weird language, but it's good practise for me.

Matt morgott eggyet, ellenségesen méregetve az eget, amint az fejére zúdította haragját.

Meg mindenki másra Londonban, de Matt úgy érezte, hogy ő volt az egyetlen célpont.

Kezeit mélyen zsebeibe süllyesztve és fejét olyan szögben tartva, amely egyszerre megakadályozta, hogy az eső a szemébe kerüljön, valamint hogy valamit lásson is maga előtt, Matt megsiettette lépteit amint áttolakodott a tócsa- és tömény járókelőáradaton.

Megérkezve a buszmegállóba, Matt körülnézett valamilyen menedék után. Nem volt semmi, hacsak nem akarta megpróbálni, hogy befurakodjon az összegyűlt emberek közé, akik az egész hajlékot elfoglalták. Kösz, de nem.

Hirtelen, az eső többet nem esett Mattre, és ő megkönnyebülten felsóhajtott, amíg csak észre nem vette egy teremtmény meleg jelenlét maga mellett, valamint, hogy az eső még mindig esett, csak nem rá. Felnézve, Matt egy világos nejlonkört látott, és csak arra tudott gondolni, hogy tényleg léteznek emberek akiknek szivárványszínű ernyőik vannak?, majd balra fordult.

Az ember, aki fölöttük tartotta az ernyőt, szőke vagy fakó barna lehetett, de nehéz volt megmondani, mivel annyira nedves volt a haja. Azonban azt Matt meg tudta állapítani, hogy eléggé jóképű volt.

–  Kösz - mondta Matt egy udvarias mosoly és bólintás kíséretében.

A férfi megértően mosolygott, és vállat rándított.

– Semmi gond. - Megbökte Matt karját. – Jól vagy?

Matt a környezetükre mutatott: – Aha. Az eső miatt van.

Bólintva, a férfi elgondolkozva hümmögött mielőtt fürkésző pillantást vetett Mattre.

–  Úgy tűnik, mintha valami háborgatna - megint mosolygott. - De ehhez semmi közöm. Bocs.

Egy pillanatig csendben álltak, egyik lábukról a másikra, amint átázott ruháik nedvesen tapadtak bőrükhöz. Ennek ellenére, Matt valamiért mégis jól érezte magát az idegen körül.

–  A barátom nemrég ejtett. - Mattből kiszaladt. Tágra nyílt szemekkel nézett a másik férfira. - Bocsánat.

–  Semmi gond! - válaszolta hamar a férfi, szemöldökeit megértően összevonva. - Sajnálattal hallom.

Matt vállat vont, kissé elveszve érezve magát. A másik irányba nézett, az utca felé, ahonnan a busznak jönnie kellett volna bármelyik pillanatban, de mégse.

–  Nem haragszom, őszintén. Úgy értem, hogy nem volt valami nagy szám. De, érted, meghívott ebédre, és szendvicsek közepette szakított velem.

Hirtelen, Matt hűvös ajkakat érzett orcáján, borosta röviden érintve állát amint visszapillantott a férfira aki csak mosolygott rá.

– Az szörnyű lehetett - mondta. – Mekkora egy seggfej.

Matt szipákolás közben meglepetten felnevetett, és lelkesen bólogatott. – Bizony. Bizony az volt.

A férfi kezét nyújtotta. – Dom vagyok.

Matt mosolygott, kezét rázva. – Matt.

– Őszintén nem tudom, hol vannak ezek az istenverte buszok - Dom panaszkodott, amint kicsit előrehajolt, hogy az utca végét fürkéssze. Visszapillantott Mattre. – Mit szólnál egy csésze kávéhoz? Hacsak nem sietsz, persze.

Dom reményteljesen pillantott Mattre esővíz által összeragadt pillái alól, és Matt kénytelen volt igent mondani. Az ernyő alatt összebújva sétáltak, vállaikkal felhúzva, hogy elhárítsák a hideget.

Sorban álltak a legközelebbi kávézóban, azonnal élvezvén a menedéket és enyhe meleget, amit a kávéház szolgált. Dom összecsukta az esernyőt, és egyet grimaszolt amikor hozzáért kezével az egyik meglehetősen nagy füléhez, amit Matt észrevett, hogy rózsaszínen virított.

–  Istenverte hideg - mondta Dom, szinte szégyenlősen amikor észrevette, hogy Matt figyeli.

Matt csak vigyorgott, kezét orrához érintve, megráncolva amint érezte, hogy milyen hideg. – Ismerős érzés.

Újból egymásra mosolyogtak, kissé ostobán érezvén magukat. Amíg várakoztak, könnyedén cseverésztek, főleg a munkájukról.

–  Igazából időjós vagyok, Matt szégyenlősen bevallotta.

Dom hátravetett fejjel nevetett. – Tényleg? Úristen, ez nagyszerű! - fejét rázva kuncogott. – Én fogorvos vagyok.

Majd tovább panaszkodtak az időjárásról, mint mindenki más, látszólag.

Mikor a sor elejére kerültek, mindenki megrendelte a maga kávéját, ám Dom ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy mindkettőt ő fizesse.

–  Elvégre mégiscsak én hívtalak meg, és miattam talán a buszt is lekésted - Dom rámutatott, amint sajnálkozva elhagyták a zsúfolt kávézót, mivel nem sikerült asztalt szerezni.

Belekortyolt kávéjába, ami elégedett mosolyt csalt ajkára. A másik kezében az ernyőt tartotta magasan, újból megvédve kettejüket.

Matt is kortyolt egyet, és megborzongott amint a melegség átjárta a testét. ̶ Hát, egészségedre! - mondta, kicsit szégyenlősen amikor Dom megint fürkészően rápillantott. - Mondd csak, ez egy... úgy értem...

–  Randi? - Dom nevetve kérdezte. A szemei szürkék voltak, huncutság és ígéretek csillogva bennük. - Hiszen alig ismerjük egymást - mondta szemérmesen.

Elpirulva, Matt a cipőit nézte, egy tócsát piszkálva. – Elnézést, én...

–  Úgy értem, ha azt szeretnéd, hogy az legyen - Dom sietett hozzáadni, és Matt felnézett. Dom vállat vont. – Akárhogyan is, rendben van. Szeretnélek jobban megismerni.

Egyfajta szempontból az elpirulás melegítette az arcát, szóval Matt némiképp hálás volt.

– Valóban nagyon korai, de... Érezte az arcán elterülő hülyegyerek mosolyt, de még ha próbálta volna sem tudta volna elnyomni. – Én is szeretnélek jobban megismerni.

Dom átadta a poharát Mattnek, aki a szabad kezében fogta tanácstalanul, amíg a szőke a férfi – Matt rákérdezett a kávézóban, és Dom megerősítette feltevését – közelebb lépett, és lehajolt kissé, hogy ajkait Mattéhez tapassza.

Kávé- és vaníliaíze volt, meg valami más, amiről Matt azt vélte, hogy csak Dom lehetett. Érezte, amint a háta még jobban elázik az esőben, ezért közelebb húzódott a másik férfihoz. Anélkül, hogy megszakítsa a csókot, Dom szabad kezét Matt köré fonta, testéhez szorítva a férfit.

Úgy tűnt, hogy az idő megállt, vagy lehet, hogy éppen előreszaladt; Matt nem tudta megmondani. Már el is felejtette az akkor már volt barátjának nevét. De csak akkor szakadtak el egymástól, amikor a szél is úgy döntött, hogy beszáll közéjük. Üvöltve elhaladt mellettük, és ádázul korbácsolta kabátjaikat és sálaikat, félbeszakítva őket. Dom rávigyorgott Mattre, és megszabadította szorításából a kávéját, karját ajánlva Mattnek. Kuncogva, Matt karon fogta Domot, és hozzáigazította lépteit, amint konkrét cél nélkül sétáltak.

–  Mozi, utána meg vacsora? - Dom kérdezte egy korty kávé után.

–  Fantasztikusan hangzik - felelte Matt könnyedén, hosszú idő után újból szabadnak és vakmerőnek érezve magát.

Egy erős szélfúvás kifordította az esernyőt, és Matt kuncogott, amint Dom hiábavalóan próbálta visszaigazítani, a káromkodása majdnem olyan színes lévén, mint az esernyő.


End file.
